Commodore
The Commodore was an unnamed Helghast HAZMAT Trooper, lead officer of the Stahl Arms private army and Jorhan Stahl's right-hand man. He was an antagonist in Killzone 3, acting as the commander of the Chairman's cruiser and his personal guard. The Commodore stood beside Chairman Stahl on the prototype cruiser's bridge when the Chairman departed from Stahl Arms Deep South in order to meet with Admiral Orlock, recently named Autarch by the High Council, aboard the Helghan space station. He informed his superior of his shuttle being prepared and that the Autarch was waiting for him on the station. As Stahl turned on the Autarch, he contacted the Commodore aboard his cruiser and ordered him to fire on Orlock's personal fleet, demonstrating the powerful Petrusite weapons developed by his company and his intention to take control of the Helghan Empire. After a struggle ensued in which Stahl was wounded and Orlock was killed, the Commodore came to his Chairman's aid with more troops and accompanied him back to his cruiser. The Commodore piloted the front of the cockpit of the Helghast fighter Stahl used to escape the space station and together, they briefly engaged ISA forces in space combat before making it back to the cruiser. As soon as they docked, the Chairman ordered him to activate the Warp Coil so they could escaped to Earth, where Stahl planned to eliminate all the humans with his Petrusite nukes to sway the Earth colonies under his control. When the Chairman's cruiser was extensively damaged by the ISA fighters and the Warp Coil began to overload, the Commodore once again came to Stahl's aid and helped him off the floor in the control room, urgently stating that they needed to go at once. Stahl pushed his lieutenant aside and attempted to stop the cruiser from crashlanding on the surface of Helghan. The Commodore further urged the Chairman to evacuate the ship, saying it was too late for him to stop it. Stahl denied this, and with little hesitation, the Commodore left his superior and abandoned ship. It is unknown what happened to him following the cruiser's destruction and the complete Petrusite irradiation of the planet Helghan. Trivia *The escape pod at the end of Killzone 3 could house the Commodore, as opposed to Jorhann Stahl. Both evacuated the Cruiser, but Stahl's exit may have been too late. Equally, the two HazMat troops at the end cutscene, after the credits have rolled could either be the Commodore, although the trooper that speaks doesn't possess the same style of voice. *As he is known as the Commodore, this may suggest that Stahl is known as 'Admiral', seeing as the title of Commodore is usually to describe a deputy of sorts, as well as the fact that Stahl and the Commodore are the two highest ranking figures within the Stahl Arms Corporation. *When the two HazMat troops find the escape pod and say "Welcome home sir", they could be referring to the Commodore, as by default, he'd be their deputy Commander. Category:Characters